Light of Luna
by Sir Fuzzalot
Summary: Luna has just graduated from Hogwarts, but her career is the least thing she'd expect. there's no pay, no boss, and no coworkers. But there is a good chance that she and others might die. Can she overcome the deed upon her and not die in the process?
1. Graduation and a New Beginning

* * *

Hellooooooooo! Sir Fuzzalot here. This is the first fanfic i've ever written, but not my first published, that's Frequent Falling. This is such a goOoOoOoOoOoOod story with a really great plotline... but that doesn't come in till the next chapter. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, including all the characters. This plot is mine, and some other characters are mine. Ron Weasely's heart is mine, too (i wish)!

* * *

Light of Luna

Chapter 1 Graduation and a New Beginning

For some, today is the end. Very expected, and happily accepted this end is. Tomorrow dawns a day of something new, not just your regular old day that countless have spent, and so have I. Until now, of course. Tomorrow breathes opportunity, full of chances not allowed before.

For tomorrow is mine as well as many others' first day as a qualified witch or wizard.

Today is just Graduation. Capitalized, yes, that should be! I _finally _am leaving Hogwarts! That's not a bad thing, in case I sounded glad to be rid of that place. Well I _kind _of am. I mean, homework every night, rules, classes, hard teachers, and let's not forget the _dreary_ atmosphere.

I don't really have friends at Hogwarts, save Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny. They all were in Gryffindor, though. Ginny's the only one my year, so when Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville graduated Hogwarts along with their year (they're a year older than I am), Ginny became my only friend. I was in Ravenclaw, the house full of smart kids. It's a wonder why Hermione didn't get picked for Ravenclaw with her brains, though. I wish I had been in Gryffindor. Most all the noble and brave witches and wizards in the world today have been in Gryffindor. Take Harry for example. He's like, a celebrity, being the only wizard to survive _Avada Kedavra_, otherwise known as the Killing Curse.

Now, he's probably interrogating some accused Death Eater because he's an Auror for the Ministry of Magic while I am sitting with the rest of my teasing (they make fun of me and call me "Loony") seventh-year Ravenclaws.

Graduation was about to begin.

Then, the sea of seventh years quieted as a particularly old woman began walking up to the podium at center stage in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Normally, instead of this old woman, Professor Dumbledore would be walking up to the podium, but Hogwarts suffered the tragic loss of his death the previous year. His temporary successor, this old woman, was a very good friend of his.

Her name is Professor M. McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. After the few remaining whispers had subsided, she began her speech.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts Seventh Year Graduation Ceremony." she said. "Today you walk up another step in your staircase of life. You will leave Hogwarts, find your career, and become a fully qualified witch or wizard!"

Tumultuous applause rang out through the Great Hall where the ceremony always takes place.

Professor McGonagall raised her hand as in to quiet the noisy lot. "Another year has gone by. I am, however, happy to say that it has been a peaceful one, too. No year for the past seven years omitting last year has been uneventful. For some, though, it could hardly be passed by without being noticed as eventful. For some, I hope, minds have grown, friendships blossomed and swelled, careers set in order, classes struggled through, NEWTS taken… I need hardly mention more! Now, the burden is off your back and you are free from it for the rest of your years. You will get married, have kids, and eventually send them off to Hogwarts when they come of age. Let's all hope that they can be as successful as many of you in this very crowd! The staff and I could not be prouder of you all. Your destiny awaits you the minute you walk out these doors, and you will embrace it, I know it. So let's hear it for the Class of 1998!"

At this word, she raised her wand arm as to cast a spell, while the seventh years and staff roared with applause. Confetti began streaming from the ceiling, drawn forth by Professor McGonagall. She, too, began clapping.

All the students including myself swiped the black pointed hats off our heads and tossed them jubilantly into the air.

Even with how happy I was with all the excitement in the air during Graduation, I couldn't help thinking: _Please… Let it be over…_ I'm just more than eager to be able to do magic at home, not be restricted by the law. _Gosh, this ceremony goes on forever… _She thought once more as a couple of the other teachers got up to the podium to send their best wishes to all. Finally, through many teary moments, the Ceremony was over.

* * *

_Returning back to my dormitory for the last time… _That's a scary thought. My dormitory's the only place where I wouldn't be taunted. The other girls were smart by just leaving me alone. I'll miss the place. Other than that, there's nothing much to miss. DA meetings ended when Harry graduated, making my last year positively _boring_.

"Luna? Are you all packed?" asked Jean Rebukken, a fellow Ravenclaw seventh year.

"Why do _you_ suddenly care?" I responded. After all, she'd hardly said a word to me all year.

"Oh… ah… never mind." She said, and sped up to catch Amy Harris, her best friend.

Up the twisting corridors and staircases the Ravenclaws and I walked until we finally reached the Ravenclaw tower and stopped for someone to say the password to the painting so we could all get inside.

"Galloping stags" stated one of the Prefects, and we all walked in.

The Ravenclaw common room is fashioned to be almost exactly like the Gryffindor common room, except instead of scarlet and color for the decoration colors, there's blue and black. A fire roared in the grate on the opposite wall from where I was standing.

I tried to stifle a yawn, but miserably failed. The day had ended, so I went to bed, ending all of the day's adventures.

Little did I know that my day's adventure was only beginning.

DREAM

_Sitting… I am sitting on a bench in a place likened unto a Muggle park…_

_Why, though? _

_I look around. _

_Why is everything so blurry? _

_I flinch slightly as a crisp cool breeze flies past my face. Shivering, I pull my coat tighter around myself. Looking around as in expecting something, I finally see a very blurry outline of something._

_Someone is walking towards me._

_I have no idea what to do. Should I panic? Run away? I bite at my fingernails, being able to do nothing else. _

_The figure walking towards me finally stopped in front of me. Even in front of me, this person looked blurry._

"_Luna Lovegood." said a masculine voice._

"_Y-yes?" I replied, trying to put on a mask of confidence that I know I don't have. The man just stood there, apparently not caring._

"_Ms. Lovegood, I have a message for you." He said, and began to rummage through his pockets._

_I had so many questions for him. I didn't know what to ask first…_

"_Who are you? Why are you so blurry?" I asked._

_He ignored me. How rude. _

"_Who sent you?" I added, still trying to pry._

_Instead of answering me, he pulled out a very battered rolled-up piece of parchment. I accepted it, and unrolled it. Inside, there was a lot of cramped, yet elegant writing._

_My dearest Luna Lovegood,_

_I regret to announce to you that by the time you will have received this, I will be long gone and dead. I wish that I could've gotten to know you better, and perhaps even see you again, but the chances of that happening have all blown away._

_Right now, you may be wondering why everything you see is blurry. There are two explanations, only one of which you will like. First, this is your first real-life dream. Although this appears to you as being a dream, this is more like living while you are asleep. Once you get use to this real-life dream living once in awhile, things will lose their blurriness. Second, once you enter this real-life dreamland, you are bestowed upon both gifts and curses. Gifts that come from here may be traits to keep for yourself such as the gift that now, people will find you, let's say, more enchanting. See, now you are a connection between the wizard world or Earth and this place, which makes you seem enchanting. Doesn't make much sense, I know, but it just is that way. Curses however, are also bestowed upon you because you have also received Gifts. That doesn't make much sense either, but that's the way it is. Your curse, luckily can be removed if you can find the countercurse while the curse is still upon you. But unluckily, I cannot tell you what your curse is. You'll find that out in your own time. If you cannot manage to find a proper countercurse within the time limit, the curse with stay with till the moment you die. Let's hope that never happens. _

_Now to the real point of this message: I need you to do me a favor. When you wake up, you will have full recollection of this place, and my letter to you will still be grasped in your hand. On the back of the letter, you will find something written that was not previously there before as you are reading this now. I need you to follow its instructions. If you succeed, great things will surely come to you and they who are mentioned on the backside letter. If you fail, your mind will be wiped and no harm will come to you, but those who are mentioned will cease to exist. Since I am already dead, there's no saving me, so I hope that you can at least save these others. I wish you to do this for reasons I cannot say. No one else can do the job but you. You will have to trust me on this. Also, I cannot tell you right here what I need you to do, from fear that my delivery boy might read this. _

_Please help me,_

_Sir Waeden John Cierria Quagrid_

_P.S. My delivery boy's name is Cael X. Frennen. He's only allowed in this real-life dreamland I found to deliver messages to the people I bring into it._

_As soon as I finished the mysterious letter, I looked up, expecting to see Sir Quagrid's delivery boy, Cael Frennen, but he had vanished. Before I knew it, everything around me was vanishing, too…_

END DREAM

I woke up with a start. Looking all around me, I noticed that the previousland I had been in my dream was gone and replaced by the Ravenclaw girl's dormitory. My hands were shaking like mad, and my face was streaked with beads of sweat, giving me the image that I'd just competed in a marathon. I felt something in my hand. Sure enough, it was the letter from Sir Quagrid. I unrolled it once more, and turned it over. The same old-fashioned writing was present. Before reading it, though, I checked my watch to see what time it was. 8:07. Darn. Soon, the other girls would awaken and it would be time to board the train to Platform 9 ¾.

I slipped out of bed silently, and dressed in my Muggle clothing. Tucking my letter into one of my pockets, I sauntered down to my last Hogwarts breakfast.

Maybe it was just me, or all the seventh years in the Great Hall looked really gloomy to be leaving Hogwarts. What happened to all the "we're-so-happy-to-be-outta-this-place-for-good" attitude?

After I had loaded my plate up with the excellently cooked eggs and sausage, I looked over at the Gryffindor table to where Ginny was sitting. She, unlike the rest of the seventh years, was looking particularly content. That's probably because she's missed Harry over the school year and is anxious to see him again. From how it sounds, there's some brilliant chemistry going on between the two of them. I bet that a month into the summer, there'll be a ring on her finger. There couldn't be a more pleasing gift for Ginny, she'll be so happy. Hey, but what do I know? I didn't learn anything from Divination; I'm definitely not a true Seer. The very thought of it makes me laugh.

My thoughts were immediately silenced as Professor McGonagall announced that it was time to start making our way down to Hogsmeade Station. I quickly finished my breakfast and dashed over to where Ginny was sitting.

"Luna, I'm going to miss you!"

"Yeah, but I'll be sure and come to your wedding, Gin." replied Luna.

At this Ginny turned a brilliant shade of pink.

"Look, we're only dating, and it could be a long time before that topic even came up in one of our conversations."

"Ginny, he's more than likely to sweep you off your feet the moment you get to Platform 9 ¾! I mean, he sends you owls _every day_!" said Colin Creevey, one of Ginny's good friends from Gryffindor.

Ginny once again blushed furiously, and changed the subject.

"So Luna, any idea of what you're going to do when we get back?" asked Ginny as she and Colin stood up from the Gryffindor table to head down the Hogsmeade Station.

"I've got a pretty good idea, but it's not a job." I said, now walking with her. After a pause, I added "And I'm not going to get myself tangled in romance, either."

"Then what're you doing?" asked Colin very curiously. "Relaxing?"

I debated with myself whether to tell them or not. Sir Quagrid didn't say anything about telling others, did he? I let out a sigh spilt the beans about my vision. "It all began with the dream that I had last night…"

I was so into telling about my dream; I didn't even notice that we had already arrived at Hogsmeade Station where the scarlet Hogwarts Express was perched, almost ready to make another journey. Colin and Ginny were very good listeners; it seemed like they understood it better than I did.

"I bet this has something to do with some kind of prophecy!" exclaimed Ginny. "I mean, Harry was in a prophecy and he didn't know about it, what if you're in one, and you don't know about it?"

"I dunno, Ginny, that's highly unlikely. Not many true prophecies are made, least of all there's one about me."

"Oh come off it… You're more likely to have a prophecy about you than I am!" said Ginny as she pulled a compartment door open on the train and stepped into it.

Colin laughed as he joined her and extended a hand to help me up inside. "Yeah, the only prophecy that could ever be made about you would have to be something about you and Harry. I can see it now: _The flame-haired graduate born of a flame-haired family as the last to wed the Dark Lord's defeater… wed the Dark Lord's defeater…_"

Even Ginny joined in laughing at this one. Soon enough, the train's whistle blew for the last time and the last of the students scurried onto the train which slowly began pulling out of Hogsmeade Station.

"I'm going to miss that place, Hogwarts…" sighed Colin, who was now looking longingly out of the window.

"Of course, Colin you prat, what else would you be talking about?" said Ginny, who was now hexing a fly that had zoomed into our compartment.

Colin ignored this; he was now pulling out this morning's edition of _The Daily Prophet_, muttering something about old witches jinxing their cats to see some action going on around the house. I myself pulled out my copy of _The Quibbler_, the magazine which my father edits. An article on the effects of gillyweed when eaten by a bird ("A Bird with Gills will fly underwater… _Or will it?_"...… an interview with some pompous man who invented a mirror that makes you look better than you already are ("Man Discovers Fraud-Beauty Mirror, Wants to Make It Do It for Real"…) …

I finally put _The Quibbler _down for awhile. Colin looked up from his newspaper, surprised to see me put it down.

"You've gotten bored with _The Quibbler_? Hallelujah! I thought this day would never come!" exclaimed Colin, who was now starting to look a little scared from the look on my face.

"Do you _want _me to hex you?" I threatened, but then burst into laughter. "I'm joking, I'm joking!"

Colin's expression seemed very relieved.

"Never mind that," said Ginny, who was now getting a bit tired of making the little fly jump up and down, "Who wants to play Exploding Snap?"

We played and laughed not even looking at the time passing by. Soon enough, the Lunch trolley had stopped by their compartment.

Our futures lunches would never taste as good as the ones that we acquired on the Hogwarts Express. These lunches included mountains of Pumpkin Pasties, heaps of Cauldron Cakes, stacks of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Licorice Wands, and almost every other wizard sweet. It took a whole lot of time to consume it all, and when we would finally arrived at King's Cross, our pockets would still be bulging with sweets.

At about 5:30 in the afternoon, we arrived back at Platform 9 ¾. From the window of our compartment, I could see my dad beaming and waving at me. I waved back, and hurried off the train with Colin and Ginny to receive my luggage. My father dashed over to help me.

"My, you've grown since I last saw you!" he exclaimed. "Now you're done with Hogwarts… A shame your mother couldn't be here to see you graduate… but she'd be proud of you, Luna."

"Yeah, I reckon. Dad, I'll be just a minute, I want to go say goodbye to Ginny before she leaves."

As my father nodded in his approval, I dashed over to the spot where Ginny was standing, or more like being carried, proving Colin's suspicions true.

Harry Potter had evidently swept Ginny Weasely right off her feet.

"Luna!" said Harry, noticing that I was there. "I haven't seen you in the longest time!"

"It's been only a year, Harry. But I must say, Hogwarts got a bit dull for me once you left. I mean, DA meetings just came abruptly to a halt! Apparently no one could lead us as well as you did."

This made Harry blush deeply. "Well, ah, I just have a knack for Defense Against the Dart Arts, right Gin?"

"Positively, Harry dear." said Ginny, now playing with his locks of untidy black hair.

Mrs. Weasely, noticing the present silence, took the opportunity to speak. "Luna, dear, Ginny tells me you haven't much to do this summer. How'd you like to come visit us sometime?" At this point she became very excited. "And also I am sure you will come visit us soon, depending on what your mail says!"

I stared confusedly at the extremely happy Mrs. Weasely, now hopping up and down. What would my mail have to do with anything?

Harry, noticing my vacant expression, filled me in. "Ron just proposed last week. He and Hermione are getting married in early July." After telling me about this, he plunged into a very passionate kiss with Ginny. She seemed to really enjoy this.

"I will most certainly attend, Mrs. Weasely! I've never attended a wedding before… I wonder what it'll be like! Oh, this is exciting!" I exclaimed with excitement I had most certainly never shown in a few good years. It had definitely left a mark upon the Mrs. Weasely's face. She was ecstatic.

"Please, Luna dear, call me Molly. Oh I just cannot _wait_! My little Ronnie is getting _married_!"

"I'll see you later Molly. I really have to get going; I told my dad I'd only be a minute."

Harry and Ginny broke apart for a second to wave goodbye, and they resumed their snogging. I walked back to the spot where my father was standing.

"Ready to go?" he asked, pulling out his wand.

"Yeah, sure Dad." I replied, pulling out my own. Together, we swiftly Disapparated back to our lonely home in Bristol.

* * *

Ooooo... the plot comes into motion in the next chapter... just click the little purplish-bluish box and read away! 

Beta wanted, please... or else i will have to be my own beta! scary!

review and you'll be my best friend! please?


	2. The Quest Set in Order

* * *

Hello again! I have just now updated it, even though i just published the story about two minutes ago!

For those of you that reviewed my last chapter, i'll update this chapter to thank and list you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and anyh of its characters, but this plot is mine-- MINE i say!

* * *

Light of Luna

Chapter 2-- The Quest set in Order

The house was a mess. There were newspapers strewn all over the floor, tea spilled on the rug, and the couch's pillows were askew. This was rather unusual, since my dad was a neat freak. My dad, however, noticed no difference at all.

"Dad? What happened here?" I nervously asked, still shocked by my surroundings.

"Oh, I've been up late the past weeks, trying to look for interesting things in the newspapers." Then, spotting the bewildered look on my face he added "Oh, just to not let anything in the world of the press slip by John Lovegood's fingers. I want to be upbeat with the news, not just stay back in my world that's about a week and a half slow."

This still didn't make sense. I thought at it for a minute, and it sounded a bit like my father hadn't been telling the complete truth- or maybe not even the truth at all. Whatever the truth might be, it didn't seem real important at the moment. It seemed more important to me to try and remember what spell it was to make my stuff levitate to save me the trouble of lifting it upstairs to my room.

_No- not 'wingardium leviosa'… that only makes things hover… _I thought, trying to recall the spell that I learned in Charms class a couple years back. _Maybe I could stand at the front of my room and use the Summoning Charm… wait- what if they went straight through the ceiling or damaged themselves trying to get upstairs? Nah, that won't work. Besides, I never mastered that charm anyway. _Argh… what _was _that charm? _L, starts with an l, I know that… floating stuff, levitating stuff… starts with an l, oh… _This was really getting on my nerves. Now, it figured that why should I bother with magic, and just instead haul it up the good old-fashioned Muggle way? _Sound of l-o, lo, lo… WAIT! _Ahh, I finally got it. Knew it was in my brain someplace.

"_Locomotor Trunks!_"

In an instant, my Hogwarts stuff sprung from the floor and followed my every move. Wasting no time before the charm wore off; I walked up the stairs to my room.

My room, in midst of the wreckage of the house, had still retained its perfect spotlessness. I was very glad of this. I hated it when my dad would go poking around my room when I wasn't home. I freed my trunks from levitation, and plopped down on my bed.

Thought raced through my mind as I just laid there. Ginny and her soon-to-be fiancé, Harry; my father's lies about the disorganized house; what I would do for a job once I actually _thought_ about getting one…

And before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

DREAM

_This place looked familiar… so familiar… blurry once more… when was I here before? If only I could remember…_

"_Luna?" called a young male voice, making me jump. He was standing right in front of me, looking blurred at the edges. "You've forgotten your duty."_

"_What? I don't know who you are, but you look strangely familiar. Where am I?" I questioned nervously._

"_My name is Cael Frennen, and you are once more in the real-life dreamland. Your memory of it is slipping. I suggest you read the back of your letter before it is too late."_

_The back of my—what? Wait... oh! My letter! I remember now! Why had I forgotten…?_

END DREAM

"Luna… Luna! Wake up, dear!" shouted a very annoying voice. I opened my eyes very reluctantly. Argh. It was my dad.

"Wh-wuzgoinon?" I said very groggily.

"I thought you might want some dinner." He said, apparently not caring that he woke me up from something very important.

I groaned, wanting to fall asleep and re-enter the real-life dreaming place or what ever Sir Quagrid called it. Before slamming my head back down on my comfy pillow, I told him "Fine. I'll be down in a minute. I'm just tired from the journey, that's all."

He nodded, and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. I lay there upon my bed, looking up at the walls surrounding me. A dazzling shade of light green they were, and the pale purple curtains hung above my windows greatly complimented them. On one of my walls, a great bulletin board hung, completely covered in pictures moving about. My favorite one was always the picture of the train ride to Hogwarts my fifth year. I was seated at the end of the compartment, looking into an upside-down _The Quibbler_ with my wand stuck behind my left ear; Harry and Ron were seated by the door, deep in conversation on how to do Malfoy in; Hermione reading ahead of everyone (as always); Neville petting his _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ (plant thingy); and Ginny staring out the window at the beautiful scenery. The picture was taken when Colin Creevey came into our compartment, looking for Harry.

I let out a small giggle. I forgot I used to be so dreary. Well, maybe I still am, but I don't really care. I guess most of it just went away once Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville graduated. I can get real dreary when I'm around someone I like, and I had a crush on Harry. I gladly got over it last year. I'd never had a boyfriend, and didn't ever expect to get one. No boy every found me interesting. Maybe I can start new and find a guy once I get a decent job after my current one… speaking of…

I pulled the note out of the left pocket of my robes. It was a bit crumpled from sleeping on it. Just as I turned it over to see the backside letter, I heard my father's impatient voice from the kitchen.

"Luna? Come on downstairs! Dinner's getting cold!"

I quickly put the letter on the desk opposite my bedroom door and went to eat dinner with my dad.

* * *

"So how was Hogwarts, honey? Meet anyone new?" asked my father, now cutting up his pork chops.

"The only new people there would be to meet would be the first years. But they're terrified of practically _everything_, so it's hard to get a word out of them. A fair few got really comfortable and wouldn't dare miss a chance to talk with someone older than them, so I was wise and stayed away from them. The only people who I actually enjoyed talking to were Ginny and Colin last year."

My father nodded, and took a bite of his bread roll. As soon as he swallowed, he said "Have you fixed up a job yet, honey?" seeing my head signify the answer 'no', he continued. "Good. I have a great job lined up for you in _The Quibbler_. How'd you like to be a reporter? A printer? Junior editor?"

I groaned under my breath. I certainly did _not _want to do anything involving grammar and writing. I stunk at the stuff. Before Hermione left the school, I enlisted her help on many occasions. I wanted to do something like creating spells. That always caught my attention when mentioned in Charms class. I was remotely good in Charms, so maybe I could work in the department in the Ministry to make charms!

I didn't dare tell this to my father. He would be _so _disappointed. Ever since my mother died, the only thing he lives for anymore is _The Quibbler _and me. Now that I'm of age, I'm going to eventually move out and _The Quibbler _will become his life. He'd probably not want me to go, but I don't really like the idea of living with my father my whole life…

I then stopped thinking about that and continued eating my dinner. What did it matter now, anyway? I had a job to do, although I'm still now quite sure what it is…

I would soon find out.

* * *

I was back upstairs in my bedroom, _finally _with nothing to disturb me. I looked over at my desk where the letter lay. I slowly walked over to it and plopped down on my bed with it held in my hands as though it were made of porcelain. I took off the cord that held it bound, and turned it over. I had seen this writing before back in the Ravenclaw 7th year girl's dormitory, just hadn't bothered to read it. Now, I finally did. Hm… the writing looked smaller, probably because there was so much written down.

_My dearest Luna Lovegood,_

_Your mission to help me out is written below. I cannot say all that I would like to on this piece of parchment, however. The rest of this mission you will have to learn about in this place that I will have you go to. I wish you the best of luck, seeing that this may not be such an easy task for most people. _

_The people whose lives are at stake are in no grave danger right now, but they soon will be. I know their names, their ages, profiles, etc. This may come as a bit of a shock to you, seeing as you will know most of them. It may also strengthen you to get this accomplished, seeing as you will most likely not want them to perish. Here are their profiles:_

**Ginny Weasley**

_Age: 18_

_Residence: The Burrow_

_Family: 6 brothers, mother, father, soon-to-be fiancé_

_Looks: Long red hair, brown eyes, 5'6", freckles, fair complexion, usually wearing secondhand robes_

_Occupation: Training to be a Healer (St. Mungo's)_

**Hermione Granger**

_Age: 19_

_Residence: The Burrow for the time being_

_Family: father (Muggle), mother (Muggle), fiancé _

_Looks: Long, bushy brown hair, brown eyes, 5'5", fair complexion, wears either black robes, dark green or dark purple_

_Occupation: Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures worker_

**Frederick Weasley**

_Age: 21_

_Residence: #93, Diagon Alley, 894 Breanne Lane_

_Family: 5 brothers (one being his twin), sister, mother, father, wife, son_

_Looks: Regular male length red hair, freckles, fair complexion, hazel eyes, 5'11.5", hardly seen out of the company of his twin, usually wears robes of deep plum_

_Occupation: Co-manager of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, #93, Diagon Alley_

**George Weasley**

_Age: 21_

_Residence: #93, Diagon Alley, 895 Breanne Lane_

_Family: 5 brothers (one being his twin), sister, mother, father, wife, daughter_

_Looks: Regular male length red hair, freckles, fair complexion, hazel eyes, 5'11", hardly seen out of the company of his twin, usually wears robes of deep forest green_

_Occupation: Co-manager of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, #93, Diagon Alley_

**Michael Corner**

_Age: 18_

_Residence: 352 Fallody Drive_

_Family: 2 sisters, mother, father_

_Looks: Short brown hair, blue eyes, fair complexion, 5'7", wears brown robes_

_Occupation: Janitor in St. Mungo's_

**Omweid Renovyk**

_Age: 25_

_Residence: 78364 Turaitieve St._

_Family: father (dec. 1982), mother, ex-wife, son (dec. 1995)_

_Looks: Regular male length blond hair, green eyes, fair complexion, 6'1", wears dark and usually very dusty blue robes_

_Occupation: Hog's Head In-training bartender_

**Neville Longbottom**

_Age: 19_

_Residence: 3247 Overlook Pass_

_Family: mother (insane, at St. Mungo's), father (insane, at St. Mungo's), old guardian was grandmother_

_Looks: a round face, regular male length brown hair, a few freckles, fair complexion, 5' 9", wears dark red robes_

_Occupation: Auror_

_Now for my instructions: I need for you to obtain the items hidden in my old house and put them in their proper place along with something else. I died, unfortunately, after I hid those items from prying eyes, and here's the reason why I need you to put them back: I was invited into the real-life dreamland much like you, but only to be visited by my old master who trained me to become a knight. My curse, which was bestowed upon me a couple days after I had left the dreamland, was considered one of the worst. I was cursed with what is called the Death Blindness. If I did not find the countercurse in time (I had two weeks), then I would die. I had found the cure, but it wasn't anything as simple as just reciting a spell or mixing a potion. I was forced to gather all-important and well protected items into a certain spot in my house, and I would be cured. Most all of the items I had to gather were moderately easy to get will my knowledge of magic, but there was one item that I failed to obtain. I had to gather the seven wizards and witches that possessed the magical Servitial blood. They would only need to have a drop of it in their veins to suffice. I did not know that all of these beings who possessed the blood were all to exist in the future, long after I and all men of the fifteenth century would perish. Back then we could not travel to the future, and I do not know if you can travel to the future, still. These seven beings would have to place their wand hand on the place where I was supposed to gather all of the items and, along with the other objects, would together cure me. _

_Since I am dead, it would seem that the cure would no longer work for me since the curse killed me before I was able to gather the cure. Even though if you complete this tack by finding all of these people and putting them in the proper place with those hidden items, I will still remain dead. However, it is necessary that you do this, because the beings that possess the precious Servitial blood will die soon if my cure has not been come together. This is so because their Servitial blood is dying, and can only be rejuvenated if gathered together with the other blood holders to perform the cure. The Servitial blood is only there in that person for only purpose: to serve for a vital purpose. That purpose was to be part of my cure, but since I failed to snag them from the future, their Servitial blood is not getting its chance to serve, so therefore it has no purpose to exist. The being would die with it. When the cure has been bestowed upon me, the blood within them will be rejuvenated, and it will just turn into normal blood. Everything will become normal after that, of course. You will not have to visit the real-life dreamland any longer._

_I bet you are wondering how the real-life dreamland came into existence, and how I can contact you through even though I am dead and in my time I knew nothing of you. The answer is this: My father was one of the greatest wizards of his time. He was very curious about dreams, and wanted a place where he could never, ever be disturbed. So, he created the real-life dreamland where he could never have any of his annoying dreams and have some peace and quiet. He taught me how to gain access into it, and how to bring people into it. From fear that I would die, I sealed a piece of my mind into it. It did not prevent me from dying, however. My thought would just still linger there. I knew what was going on in the world outside of my real-life dreamland, too; I brought in a young man that I found extremely trustworthy (Cael X. Frennen), making him my messenger boy. When the time was right, I brought you in. Now here you are. Just to let you know, my mind in here will exist through all ages, even after you die. _

_Before I conclude this message, I reckon you are wondering why I chose you to do this, and not any other person possibly more trustworthy and smarter. My reasons are unquestionable, and true. I couldn't not choose you, for you are in a prophecy made in my time, see? The only thing that confused me at first was where it called you the 'heart-felt moon girl'. Once I discovered you, I knew what it meant. That was your name, in code. Luna means moon, and Lovegood I thought must obviously mean the 'heart-felt' part. You are the only one that prophecy describes._

_My best wishes for you on your quest and with your curse._

_Sincerely, _

_Sir Waeden John Cierria Quagrid_

_P.S. Cael Frennen, if you would like to get to know him, lives on 498206 Grevyn Lane, Bristol. I believe that is somewhere nearby where you take residence for the time being._

I finished reading. I was breathing very heavily by now, and beat that my heart produced seemed to shake my entire body.

I lay back on my bed. _Why me?_ I thought. _A prophecy about me… it seems impossible…_

But I knew what I had to do. I couldn't just let my friends listed in the letter die! It would be inhuman, just crude, letting someone just die. I wouldn't let that happen. Even though they most likely wouldn't know it, their lives depended on me. I had to save their very lives.

I wouldn't let them down.

On Sir Waeden John Cierria Quagrid's grave, I would not let them down.

* * *

WoOoOoOoOoOo... scary. Hope you liked this chapter, I probably won't have another in for about a week to two weeks, i'm busy updating and writing Frequent Falling, my currently only other fanfic. 

This one has an AMAZING storyline to me... i luff it. yeah!

pleeeeeeaaaaase review... review and you'll be my BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD! YEAAAAAA!

(breathes in, breathes out, repeats.)


	3. A Visit with the Knight's Messenger

* * *

Disclaimer: I absolutely do NOT own Harry Potter! Hey lawyers-- you have no reason to sue me! (does happy dance) I do, however, own this plot. 

Took me _ages, _it seems to upload this chapter. It's a good one, I promise! Just promise ME to review it! ...please? Review and be my BEST friend ever! I already have best friends from the Alicia/George fanfics, I daresay I need some Luna fanfic best friends!

Argh, I won't be udating this one as frequently as Frequent Falling; it's _much _more popular. 250 hits already, and it's only onto ch. 3! Now THIS story, however, has only 50 hits! despicable! review please, people! I really mean it!

Bear with my mistakes (if there are any) people, I don't have a beta.

* * *

Chapter 3--A Visit with the Knight's Messenger 

What to do now? Three days had now gone by since I had first read the back of Sir Quagrid's letter, and I haven't a clue what to do. Should I just not bother making any plans and go bustling over to the Servitial blood holders' houses? Should I be more careful and make plans before I go anywhere? Should I just flop down on my bed and question this whole quest while not doing anything for the good of it like I already am?

Mediocre thoughts ran through my head. I felt like I was drowning in them. I wished I had a Pensieve to help clear my head. Too bad they cost a fortune… If I had the money, I would've gotten one _ages _ago.

I decided not to tell my father. Knowing him, the whole _Quibbler _staff would know about it the next day if I told. And if the staff of the _Quibbler _knew about it, then all the readers of the _Quibbler _would know soon enough.

And I certainly did _not _need that.

I was _very_ tired. I had been staying up twenty-four-seven to try and come up with an impromptu plan, but nothing had come to mind. So I just lay here, day and night, doing nothing. No plans, no nothing.

What would Sir Quagrid think of me now? Me, just lying lazily on my bed whilst awaiting my curse (I still had no idea what it was, maybe I could be cursed to never have children!) and thinking thoughts, but taking no action.

I should at least for starters get off my lazy bum and do something useful. But do, what, though? I don't think that telling the Servitial Blood Holders mine and Sir Quagrid's problem just yet, it just found out about it three days ago.

I could go to Ginny. I wouldn't tell her anything yet; she could get engaged any day now. She'd go absolute nuts, and that's exactly what Harry and I _don't _need.

I sat up from my bed and picked up my wand. Then, I stood up and Apparated to the Weasley household in which Ginny currently resided.

* * *

Ginny was just sitting down at the kitchen table with Harry to have a cup of tea when she heard a faint _pop _outside the front door. Just as she stood up to answer the door, it opened.

"Luna! Don't you ever knock?" she said, looking annoyed.

"So sorry, Gin. I'm just rather tired today and didn't think to knock." I replied, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Blimey, Luna," said Harry, leaning over past Ginny to get a better look at me. "You _do _look tired. What have you been doing lately?"

"Not sleeping. Lying on my bed all day and night, but never sleeping."

Harry eyed me suspiciously, and whispered to Ginny: "Finally the name justifies once more the loony-ness within."

"Shut up, Harry." Ginny whispered back. For a minute, Harry looked almost hurt, but Ginny quickly fixed that by giving him a nice little kiss.

However, Harry wasn't in for a 'nice little' kiss, so upon him changing it, I quickly left the room.

"And I'm not coming back until you two either get a room or break it up!" I shouted so they could hear.

"They must have broken apart, for Ginny had then said: "Oh, all right, Luna. Come back in, you must have come her for a reason."

I slowly walked back into the room and sat down at the kitchen table. "Ginny, I was going to talk to you about something. Something _secret_. Something _that Harry does not know about_."

Getting the hint, Ginny turned to Harry and said: "Harry, go away. Luna and I need to talk."

Harry made a pouty face, but Ginny gave him a stern look that trumped his. Harry quickly left to go upstairs to Ron's room.

"Harry knows to never mess with a redhead when she's angry. Let's hope that he will _always _remember that… now, Luna you wanted to talk to me?" she said, changing the matter.

"Yes… Ginny, you remember the letter I received, right?" I asked cautiously.

"The one from that Sir Whatshisname, right?"

"From Sir Quagrid, that's the one. Well, it gave me a sort of quest to do, and I've done nothing about it yet. I have no idea where the poor deceased knight's home is, or anyone that knows about him. I have a very _limited _amount of time to get on with the quest, and I still have not taken a single step forwards. Any ideas?" I asked, looking quite desperate. I did _not_ want Ginny to lose her life.

"Hmm… do you have the letter with you? I want to take a look at it, see if it helps."

I furiously dug into my pockets for the letter, and handed it over to Ginny once I found it.

"Yeah, says he's got a 'set of instructions' for you on the back of the letter… hold on, there was no back to the letter when we saw it on the train home!" said Ginny, looking confusedly up at me. As she flipped it over, I hesitated and tried to grab it from her. I did _not _want her reading about her doom. She was quicker, though, with her Quidditch reflexes. She had held it out of my reach, and started reading the back. "_My dearest Luna Lovegood…your mission to help me is written below…I cannot say all that I'd – _Hey, Luna give that back!" she said, responding to my Summoning Charm that I had place upon the letter.

I tightly wrapped the letter in my arms. "I won't let you read the back, Ginny. Sir Quagrid doesn't wish me to disclose any more information about this than I already have."

"Luna, Sir Quagrid's _dead_. He won't know if you give a bit more information away, he's just rotting in his grave!"

"It would be an insult to his memory!" I roared, standing up with my arms still holding fast to the precious letter. "If I had known that you would try and do this to me, I wouldn't have come to you for advice! So, why am I still standing here now? I have honestly no idea! Really, Ginny, I thought that you of all people would respect the dead and their dying wishes!" I added, now stowing the letter away in my pocket and grabbing my wand as to Disapparate from this dreaded Weasley home. However, Ginny grabbed my arm just as I was lifting my wand.

"Luna—don't go, I didn't mean it… or at least I don't mean it now. Please, Luna, don't leave. I'll be here to give you any kind of advice, even if I know nothing about what's you're talking about. Please, I want to help you."

I fidgeted hesitantly, and finally lowered my wand. I wasn't about to leave the presence of someone who was willing to help me. Not to mention that I needed help _desperately_. "Fine, Ginny, just promise _not to try reading my letter_. Yes, Ginny I won't let you read the back." I added, seeing the look on Ginny's face.

"So… you need help for what to do now, right?"

"Yeah. I don't have a single gist of what to do; I'm lost in my own mind."

"Well, is there anyone besides me that you can turn for help? Well, I'm not saying that I don't want to help you; I'm just saying there could be some people who might give you an addition of help with mine."

"Hmm… Let me see if I can find anything in the letter, and _Ginny Weasley do not read over my shoulder_."

"Darn it."

I scanned through the front side of the letter, finding nothing in the first few paragraphs.

"Nothing so far… just talks about his real-life dreamland and a favor he wants me to do when I wake up. Signed, his ridiculously long name knight-ness. Let me check the back…hm... nothing, nothing, nothing… (Ginny looked about to die from eagerness to read the back) signed, Sir blah blah blah Quagrid." I looked up from the letter to Ginny.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

"Nothing helpful that I know of."

"Didn't he at least recommend _someone _in times of need? Anyone at all? Check the letter again; I was so sure that he mentioned someone."

I handed over the letter, taking care that Ginny did not read the backside. "Here, check the front side for yourself."

Ginny carefully scanned every little word for the next couple of minutes, and the finally exclaimed: "AHA! I so knew that I could catch something that you would miss. Look here" she said, pointing to the very bottom, "at the P.S. He mentions his delivery boy, Cael Frennen. Why don't you go visit him?"

I looked carefully at the letter, and then took it from Ginny's hands to examine the back. "But it doesn't say _where _he—oh." I said quietly, folding the letter so that only the bottom showed. "Ginny, look here at the P.S. of this page. '_P.S. Cael Frennen, if you would like to get to know him, lives on 498206 Grevyn Lane, Bristol. I believe that is somewhere nearby where you take residence for the time being.'_ I can't believe I overlooked that! There's a great jumble of numbers down at the bottom, _why _on earth would I miss it? Geez…"

"Go and see him, Luna, he's your best hope. Sir Quagrid recommends you get to know him, and I don't see why not. He could have a _great _deal of advice for you! Mine is on the borderline of _nothing_!" exclaimed Ginny.

I looked her in the eye, and knew what I needed to know. Yes, I would have to go visit Mr. Frennen. Yes, I would have to visit Cael to save Ginny's very life.

* * *

Cael's house came into view as I Disapparated from Ginny's house minutes later after saying goodbye to Harry. His front lawn seemed tended for, and his one-floor house fit right in with the rest of his orderly little neighborhood.

I approached his front door sluggishly, as if being weighted down by a thousand bricks. I tell you, I was not exactly jumping for joy to knock on his door.

And so I knocked. Silence came at first, and then suddenly the muffled sound of footsteps came into earshot. The door opened. The appearance of a young man wearing a very surprised expression stood in the doorway, and then spoke.

"You're Luna Lovegood, aren't you?"

My breath ran short. How did he know? Did he have full recollection of everything that he had witnessed in the real-life dreamland?

"Th-that I am." I replied.

"Come on in."

* * *

(A/N: This is in 3rd person, telling what Cael is doing)

Cael was in his room, typing endlessly on his Muggle computer. Word came so easily for him… and he used them well. Poem after poem, it seemed, day after day… He was currently in the middle of writing his own story. He had learned enough about books from his personal library to write his own.

Then he heard a knock on his door. No one had visited him in ages; he had started to think that everyone that he used to know had forgotten him. He had an uncanny hunch about who was at his door, though.

He walked swiftly to the door, and opened it. Luna Lovegood, whom he had seen and delivered a message to in Sir Quagrid's real-life dreamland, was standing on his porch. This proved his hunch true.

"You're Luna Lovegood, aren't you?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

She fidgeted around nervously and looked pale for a moment as though all the blood had drained from her face. She managed to reply:

"Th-that I am."

I knew that the old knight had told her about me in her letter, so I dared not refuse her.

"Come on in."

* * *

(A/N: Back to Luna's POV)

His house was so orderly. There was some occasional books strewn about, but apart from that, the house looked spotless. This was not new to me; my father kept our house squeaky clean for years until recently.

Cael walked into his living room, and I followed silently.

"Sit down, make yourself comfortable." he said, taking a seat in an armchair himself.

"So… the old knight told you about me in our letter." he said, looking as casual as ever. "So I suppose you're just in a tight spot."

"Y-yes…" I stuttered, sitting down nervously. _Did he have to know everything? _ "I have no idea what to do right now, and I'm afraid I'm running out of time."

"Wait—Sir Quagrid didn't tell me what it is he told you to do. He sealed that letter pretty tight; it was obvious he didn't want me reading it."

"Oh…" I said airily, debating in my mind whether to tell him or not. Finally, I shut off my mind and went by instinct. I could trust this guy. "Well, it starts like this…"

* * *

(A/N: This is in Cael's POV)

I was in shock. Luna was telling me her story right from the point where I had handed her the letter in Quagrid's real-life dreamland. It was unbelievable. _So that was how he died…_ I thought whilst taking in every single word she said.

Her quest, now that was what stunned me the most. Seven people, seven innocent people, about to die if not helped. And Luna… she would have to show immense courage and integrity to take that burden on. No wonder she came to me for help.

I stared into her eyes, those twin pools of endless blue… and she stared back. As our gaze locked, I felt time stop. How weird.

Wait… oh no. Not again…

Sir Quagrid had forced me into his real-life dreamland once more.

_I sat down on an old wooden bench in what looked like an old Muggle park._

_The stale scenery of Sir Quagrid's real-life dreamland._

_A voice called out to me, and there was a figure on the horizon… it was so faint, though… I wanted to listen to it; cherish it, but something would not let me get up and visit it._

_A much louder voice was calling._

"_**Cael…" **it called. It was so familiar, rich with that ancient tone. **"So Ms. Lovegood is telling you, right?"**_

"_Yes, Sir Quagrid. She is indeed."_

"_**I knew she would… it was necessary for her to do so in order for you to help her. You will help her, I presume?"**_

"_Of course, my good knight. Her wish is my command; I will be but her humble servant… and friend."_

"**_I see…Cael; do you not see what Destiny has prewritten for you? By doing this for Luna, Destiny is at gain. It is a good Destiny, too. I daresay you will cherish it greatly."_**

"_Master… what is this of which you speak of? I cannot See, I do not know what Destiny has in store for me. Would it be possible for me to find out soon enough?"_

"_**Soon enough, yes, Cael, soon enough…You might even find it staring straight back at you…"**_

_I would have replied from lack of understanding, but as soon as I had opened my mouth, I was going back._

_Back…_

"Cael…_Cael… CAEL!_" said Luna, practically shouting. I was lying down on the couch with Luna practically on top of me trying to rouse me from my forced sleep.

I jerked forward, sending her toppling to the floor. "Oh, Luna, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, helping her back up.

"Cael, I'm so sorry I scared you, it just that we made eye contact and then you sort of – er – _fell asleep_. Weird, huh?" she said, looking rather pensive.

I hate it when Sir Quagrid put me into a forced sleep so he could talk to me; it always took me away from the best moments.

"So, did you want to finish your story?" I said, resolving the silence.

"Oh, I was nearly done. Just at the part where Ginny and I discovered the part in my letter where Sir Quagrid put down your address. And now, here I am." she said, giving me a small smile.

I returned it with an even bigger one. "I'm here to help you, Luna. From now on, your wish is my command."

* * *

(A/N: Luna's POV)

I had just looked into his eyes. They were rich with life, so full and leafy green, so complementary to his mahogany brown hair. Reminded me of all the good things in life—

And then he fell asleep.

Honestly, who falls asleep while making eye contact with someone? I definitely hadn't cast any spell, and he looked like he wasn't acting or anything like that. I leaned over him, inspecting him more closely. He was so tall and lean—so understanding. He looked so knowing… and trustworthy, too. He was so nice…I wanted to get to know him better.

"Cael…" I whispered, as if to rouse him. Nothing happened. This time, I poked him while whispering. I bent over closer to see him more properly, and continued with my process, but getting louder. "Cael… _Cael… CAEL!" _

He immediately woke as if electrified, looked at me practically on top of him, and freaked out. I was sent toppling onto the floor.

"Oh, Luna, I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, helping me up.

"Cael, I'm so sorry I scared you, it just that we made eye contact and then you sort of – er – _fell asleep_. Weird, huh?" I said, stopping to examine my own thoughts. How could someone do that (fall asleep on the spot)? It just wasn't a normal thing to do. I looked at him once more. He was staring awkwardly at me, his eyebrows furled in confusion. He looked so—_knowing_—when he did that. Like his eyes could pierce my soul, see right through me. What _did_ he see?

Before could come upon another thought, Cael resolved the silence by asking: "So, did you want to finish your story?"

I snapped into reality and looked up at his eyes once more. "Oh, I was nearly done. Just at the part where Ginny and I discovered the part in my letter where Sir Quagrid put down your address. And now, here I am." I said, giving him a small smile.

He smiled back, only just a bit bigger. "I'm here to help you, Luna. From now on, your wish is my command."

Wow. I never knew he would accept me like that. I was, after all, just a stranger; I had met him only about ten minutes ago.

"All right then… but what now? I have no idea what to do." I said, frowning a bit.

"Oh, don't worry. We'll think of something." he said reassuringly. He wrapped an arm around me and gave me a small squeeze. "Even if it takes us all day."

I wrapped my arms around him as tears welled up in my eyes. Cael was quite taken with surprise. "Oh thank you, Cael. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Cael relaxed, and wrapped him arms around me, returning the hug. This time he did not respond; he just held me close as tears of relief poured down my face.

* * *

(A/N: Cael's POV once again! It's like an on-off POV thing with him and Luna)

Luna and I had migrated from the couch in the living room to my kitchen table. I had conjured up a large scroll of parchment and a quill.

"For starters," said Luna, glancing up at me, "Where is Sir Quagrid's old home?"

"The knight's place is out in Scotland. No one knows about it except me; it's been made Unplottable."

"When should we arrive at the house? I have no idea when our time will run short." she said.

"_Their _time, you mean. It'll probably take a few days to round up all of the Servitials; they'll want to say goodbye to their family if all fails." I pointed out.

"Oh Cael, don't talk about that!" she exclaimed, shivering for a moment.

"Also, we're going to have to explain the whole story to each and every Servitial. I suspect that they'll mind if we go to their house to cart them off. They'll want to know why they'll be coming with us."

"True… I hadn't thought about that. I got the letter about half a week ago; I think that we might have a bit more than two weeks."

"There you go, you just answered your own question!" I said, giving her a smile. When she returned it with a bemused expression, I explained to her. "You just asked about a minute ago how much time they'd have left. Amazing, when we do stuff like that. We humans these days know so many things, but they don't know that they know them."

She still gave me that bewildered expression, so I laughed. I often made no sense.

"We should take off tomorrow to get them, then. If we want a good start, we'll head off tomorrow. Remember in your letter that it said that along with the Servitials, we would need some certain objects to complete the Servitial Blood Rejuvenation ritual?"

"Gosh, Cael, why do you have to be so smart? I had completely forgotten about those." She replied, looking rather dumbfounded. "It could take us day to find those inside his house. I agree, we'd better take off tomorrow."

I gave her a huge smile in return. "Now that didn't take all day, did it? I'd say we're all set. Leave tomorrow, pick up Servitials, go to the knight's house, find his precious necessary items, get them all in the right spot and whoopedy-da we're done, they're cured, and Sir Quagrid—bless his soul—can rest in peace."

With that, Luna gave me the biggest smile I'd ever seen. "Oh, thank you, _thank you_ Cael!" she exclaimed.

Apparently, words were not good enough for her to express her joy. She swiftly kissed me on the cheek and stood up to leave.

"See you later, Cael." she said happily, and was gone seconds later.

I hope she didn't notice me blushing.

* * *

----- 

------------

-----

That's it for now! Don't expect an update for a few weeks (at maximum, I love to write)! I swear, If someone doesn't review, I might have to stop writing this! (Oh, alright, I confess. I would never abandon this story; i like it too much).

Ow Ow does Cael like Luna? WhO kNoWs? I do, of course, what the answer is, but I won't tell. I also have both chapter four and five planned out, but it takes such a long time to write them.

CHAPTER FIVE TO BE TITLED: 'Rounding up the Servitials'. Look forward to it!

you see that little periwinkle colored box below this typing? Click on it and type :). I know, I am desperate. Bear with me.


	4. Rounding up the Servitials

YAY AY HOORAY ! Here is chapter four. Took awhile to write, but it's over 6000 words long. Welll worth the wait!

DiScLaImEr: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. CAEL BELONGS TO MEEE! So does Omweid, but he stinks. You can HAVE him, JKR.

* * *

Chapter Four -- Rounding up the Servitials 

Now, going over to Cael's house was part of my daily routine. I would wake up; eat breakfast; change; Apparate. He was quite a nice guy; he never said that I came too early, and always offered me breakfast, even though I had eaten already. He was only about a year older than me, so he could relate to all my feelings.

One recent discovery that I made about him was that he was very literary. He loved all things fictional, and wrote poetry nearly every day. When we weren't working on my Quest of Rejuvenation, I could occasionally glance over to him, writing endless melodic words down on scrap paper. About three days after I met him, I managed to memorize one of his poems—or at least half of it. He still hadn't written the rest. Maybe he was just waiting for the right inspiration. Here goes the poem:

_Missing for a thousand ages_

_Left alone and lonely_

_I haven't seen you for the longest time_

_You were my one, my only._

_Left alone and lonely_

_I was, when they took you away_

_Forever, it seemed rain streamed down my windows_

_And the darkness seemed to stay._

_I was, when they took you away_

_As helpless as anyone could be_

That was all he had written so far. I wished for his poem to continue; it seemed so beautiful. What I was wondering, though, was who was taken in the poem, and who did the taking? Did Cael have a past that I didn't know about? Seeing that I might cause him heartache, I did not inquire. Instead, I worked harder on our plans for the Quest.

Speaking of the Quest, Cael and I were nearly ready to set out in search of the seven we need to collect. I had pulled out my letter, which Cael had borrowed to examine.

"Hmm…" he said thoughtfully, scratching his beardless chin. We were sitting at his kitchen table, contemplating charts of information that we had made about all of the Servitials. "It seems like all of these addresses are hooked up to the Floo Network… although, I don't think it's very polite just to Floo to someone's house uninvited."

"You're right. Should we owl them to say that we're coming?" I asked.

"Remember, we only have a limited amount of time. I do not know if they will start to feel pain before their Servitial blood dies, but it will give us a warning so we can increase our speed. …Speaking of pain, has your curse come yet? I see not physical defects of any sort." He added, looking round at me.

"What, my face is going to become deformed or something! I don't want to live in exile!" I exclaimed with a note of panic in my tone.

"It's just that my curse had to do with physical traits. My hair and skin gained an orange tinge, and ghastly black marks appeared all over my body. Pretty soon, my voice disappeared into deep and raspy roars. Luckily, I found the countercurse in a very ancient spellbook. I unfortunately had to cut off my hair, though. My hair was originally a very reddish-brown color, but ever since that day, my hair has been a brown mahogany color. This is certainly a gain from the dreamland; remember how it said that you would become more charming? I'm dogged by young girls wherever I go."

"Aw… that must be terrible. As for me, I've noticed no change yet. My curse must be still yet to come. As for charm…"

"You're plenty charming, Luna. Your eyes are a beautiful glass blue, and your hair neither yellow nor brown… an entrancing color. You'll be sure to find men trailing you pretty soon."

"Heavens, no! I have no intention of being stalked!" I said with fright.

"Naw, I don't think you'll be stalked. You're basically under the protection of the Ancient Knight, and he'll do anything within his dead power to keep you on your quest. He hates unwilling death."

"Speaking of the quest, Cael… we must go. Are we Flooing?"

"Yes… It's time to round up the seven Servitials." he said, standing up. He held out his hand as to help me up, which I gratefully accepted. Cael was quite the gentleman.

* * *

Still Luna's POV

Our first stop was Ginny's house, since she didn't care if I intruded… I only hoped that Harry wasn't over.

So _lucky _for us, he was. As Cael and I swept through Ginny Weasley's fireplace, I saw two shadows against the opposite wall. As soon as I landed on my feet, I could see that one was sitting down, while the other was down on one knee.

My predictions from Hogwarts were correct. Harry would propose to Ginny within the first few months.

I could almost hear the faint sound of Ginny's gasping, her voice quiet and shaky. "I ac-accept… Oh, Harry, I love you!" she said, her volume increasing. I was determined to not ruin their moment, so I leaned over to Cael and whispered, "I knew that Harry would propose to her any day now."

"Harry?" he whispered blankly back. "As in Harry _Potter_? I'm in the same house as _Harry Potter… _Any wizard would dream to know him… are you a close friend of his?"

"Oh yes. You remember the news some time ago, where some Hogwarts students fought Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic headquarters? I was one of them."

All Cael could manage to do was look at me funnily, his expression very confused. "I didn't know that."

"Shh..." I said, putting a finger to my lips. "I think Harry's heard us."

Cael and I looked over at the shadows of Harry and Ginny, now walking silently towards us, till they were shadows no more.

"Harry's a trained Auror, Cael. I bet he hears even the slightest pin drop."

"Shoot."

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _ said one uncommon voice. The owner of it whipped back his wand and added, "Oh, it's only Luna."

The spell had already hit Cael, and he snapped as straight as a board. He looked at me with worried and confused eyes, and I did all I could not to laugh.

"Oh—sorry, er, Luna's friend." said Harry, a shocked expression upon his face. He silently whispered to me, "_What's his name?_"

I laughed at Harry's question, and replied, "That's Cael, Cael Frennen."

Ginny, standing beside Harry, gasped. "That's _him?" _she questioned, looking over at me. Then, she quickly moved over to me and whispered: _"He's so handsome!" _

I laughed, and then Cael tried to speak. Unfortunately, due to the full Body Bind, he could only utter: "Gzmttmmh…"

"Oh, sorry Cael—!" said Harry, who quickly said the countercurse. "Why did you come in so silently? I bet Ginny wouldn't have minded if you just burst right through the front door. After all, it's only you… and Cael."

"Oh, we wanted to speak with Ginny, if that's all right with you, Harry." I said, glancing at him.

Harry nodded approvingly, and said, "Yeah, Ginny you go along. I'll be in the kitchen." With that, the three of us walked into somewhere more private; a closed off room, perhaps. Ginny sat down on the guest bed that looked freshly unpacked from her moving boxes, while Cael and I conjured chairs to sit upon.

"So…" said Ginny, clasping her hands together in a casual form, "What did you want to talk about?"

So, we told her everything she needed to know. Cael began first, for knew about Sir Quagrid before I did. Once he was finished, I began my part, the part that I alone knew all the details to. Ginny listened silently, making no interruptions.

As soon as our tale was finished, Ginny sat on the bed, hugging her knees. Her voice was deathly solemn and quiet. "You _will_ be able to do this, won't you?"

I looked over at her face, tears wandering down her face. "We'll do the best we can." I went over to the bad and gave her a hug. "Don't you worry, Ginevra Weasley, we'll get through this. Some way, we _will_."

She gave me a silent nod. "W-when will w-we be leaving?" she asked shakily.

"Depends, are you ready to leave?" asked Cael. "This journey will take approximately a week if time is with us. Two weeks at the most."

"Give me five minutes. I'll meet you at the—wait, will Harry be coming, too?" she added.

Cael and I exchanged uneasy looks, and replied to Ginny's question. "It would not be wise to bring along Harry when we have so many others to attend to. It would take more time to attend to his needs, when we would be focusing in on yours and the other six." said Cael.

"I'm sure you'll be fine without him, Gin. He has work, and we have work of our own. No doubt the Auror team will want to know where he's been, and we do not want the information about this quest leaked out into the public's ears." I added, glancing over at Cael on whether to add my next remark. He nodded his approval, as though he could tell what I was about to say. "We will also be modifying the Servitials' memory, so there would be no use in taking him when you will have no recollection about this whole adventure."

"I just wanted him for support. After all, he _is _my fiancé. _And _I want to remember this! I'll only give you permission to modify my memory if I say so. And I don't say so."

"Ginny, we'll give you all the support you'll need. Just remember that if we don't modify your memory, you are to tell none about your part in this secret and sacred quest."

Ginny silently nodded her head, and left to go pack. I turned toward Cael, and let out a sigh of relief.

"That was easy enough…" I said.

"Yeah, but I bet some of the others will be harder… You said that Ginny was one of your best friends at school."

"Yeah, that's true. Then, there's Hermione, Fred, George, and Neville. I know Hermione and Neville pretty well, since we were all at the Ministry of Magic that day… and Fred and George are two of Ginny's older brothers. She can easily persuade them into coming better than I can."

"And Omweid and Michael?"

"I've never heard of Omweid before, but Michael…" I said mystically, scratching my chin. "I think he used to date Ginny, and he was in this club that Harry set up, but I'm not sure."

"Hmm… he sounds like a suspicious fellow."

"Really, now?"

"I dunno why, I just suspect a lot of things. Don't pay attention to my thoughts."

"Cael Frennen! Do not speak of such things! Your thoughts are important, as are mine and everyone else's. Don't turn away your thoughts, whether they be absurd or not. You have a right to your opinion, use it when may!"

He turned to me, and smiled. "Thanks, Luna."

Ginny reentered the room. "I'm all packed, Luna." she said, putting on a grim smile.

"That didn't take you long." I replied. "Do you want to—er—say goodbye to Harry before we take our leave?"

Ginny gave me a skeptical look. "You honestly thought that I'd leave here with the known fact that my life as well as others' is at stake, and not say goodbye to my fiancé? What's gotten into you Luna, I thought you knew better!"

We laughed, and walked out to meet Harry. Ginny gave him her goodbye kiss (which took some time), and sighed. "So this is it. My own adventure… funny… one would never think that even before the adventure had started, their life would already be on the edge of a knife."

"Our adventure's already begun, Ginny. We just have to step out the door, and see where the wind takes us." I replied.

"…But we're not going with the wind now," said Cael. "To Fred's house next, right Luna?"

I replied with a smile. "Right you are. Now… we take our leave, Ginny. Wands out, now… let's go."

And with a whirl of wands and a swish of cloaks, three figures that once stood in Ginevra Weasley's front room had now disappeared with the unseen wind.

* * *

Cael's POV

The world came back into focus. I was standing now in front of a red-and-orange-bricked house with white windows, not Ginny's living room. Luna and Ginny were standing beside me once more, stowing their wands in their pockets.

"Is this Fred's house… or George's?" I asked, turning to Ginny.

"Fred's. George's is just next door." she said, motioning to the nearly identical house a yard away. "So… who's ringing?"

"I'll do it, but you're talking first, Ginny." said Luna, stepping up to the door with Ginny and I. She silently pressed the little button (odd Muggle device called 'doorbell') by the door that made a loud noise inside the house. She stepped back, and the door was opened by a little three-year-old boy with flaming red hair identical to his father's. Speaking of his father, Fred Weasley approached the door, standing over his small son.

"Hey… Do you need anything, Ginny?" he said, looking from Ginny to Luna and me.

"Yeah, Fred. Do you mind if we come in? We have a lot to say."

Fred gave us a suspicious and confused look, but admitted us inside. Ginny led the way into the sitting room, where we took a seat on the sofa.

"Tyler," said Fred, talking to his three-year-old son. "You go find momma, she'll fix you up a snack." Obediently, his son obeyed and ran down the hall in search of Angelina Weasley.

Fred took a seat in his armchair by the empty fireplace. "Ginny… you guys wanted to tell me something? What is it?"

Ginny looked at Luna and me. "Well since it all started with Luna… I'll let Luna tell you a bit first."

So Luna fidgeted around nervously, and told her tale. Occasionally, she would look up from her hands to Fred's face. He looked very confused, as if even in the magical world, such things didn't happen in your sleep. "… After reading the back of the letter, I had no idea what to do, so I consulted Ginny. Ginny, you want to take it from here?"

Ginny shot her a look as if meaning to say: _I didn't do much; you were only at my house for half an hour before going to Cael's place! _"Okay… so then from what she told me, I believe it was the third day after the back of it…?" she said instead.

"Yeah, three wasted days."

"So she comes Apparating into my house…" Ginny continued, until she ended with Luna's Disapparition. "Cael… your turn?"

I nodded, and then started my part of the story. I explained all about Luna's visit, and what we had been doing since then. He also explained picking up Ginny just about five minutes ago. "…and now we're here to get you, and then everyone else." I said, finishing it.

Fred had his head in his hands. From what Ginny had told me about him, this was very odd behavior for someone of his nature. She said that he was usually carefree, outgoing, and hilarious. Now, he looked all but that. I could only wonder what was going on in his mind right now…was he worried? Upset? Mad? Then again, I could only wonder…

Fred looked up. "Ginny, this doesn't seem possible… it can't be. Not even in the wizarding world have I heard of such an outlandish thing!"

Ginny still looked hopeful. "…So you'll come?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't think so. My wife needs me, my son…I can't handle not being with them. Gin, I really don't think that my life is at risk. Unless you have a bottle of Veritaserum with you, I won't budge."

"This can't be!" I said, standing up. "Mr. Weasley, if you don't come, you are forcing not only your own but Ginny's death! Do you want her to die? Do you want your twin brother to die? Your son and wife will always have you here, but now is not the time that they need you! Your siblings need you! If you refuse, they will _die_, Mr. Weasley."

I looked to Luna and Ginny. Ginny's face was a deathly pale. "Let's not waste our precious time here. Come, we're going next door."

They continued to stare at me, but I proceeded to the door. I did not stop until I was out of the house.

* * *

Luna's POVCael was being nearly impossible. I didn't know that he could snap at Fred like that! Just when you get to know a person, you see a new side of them making things even more complicated than they already were. Ginny and I ran after him, not looking back to see Fred's expression upon Cael's response and our sudden departure. 

Cael was already nearly to George Weasley's door. Ginny and I managed to reach him in time before he could lay a finger on his doorbell.

"Cael!" yelled Luna, waving her arms around as if to emphasize her point. "Why did you just—_leave_—like that! Now we may _never_ get Fred to come! Now it may be your fault if Ginny and the others…" she trailed off, her eyes welling up with tears.

I turned around and wrapped her tightly in my arms. I could feel her wet tears upon my shoulder. "It'll be alright Luna. Don't you worry, now. All hope is not lost. Come, I'll show you."

She looked up into my eyes, so sky blue and sad. Deep, they were, and they looked like they were drowning in their own emotion. "W-what? How do you know? Without Fred, our hope _is _lost."

"Shh, stop your crying now. I'll show you." I then turned to Ginny saying, "Ginny, can you ring George's doorbell? We should at least try to get George to come along."

She nodded silently, and pushed the little Muggle device by the door. Footsteps could be heard beyond the door, and then the door was opened. Mrs. Alicia Weasley looked to us, and smiled. "Ginny! I haven't seen you in the longest time. What brings you by?"

"We wish to speak with George. Is he around?" Ginny replied.

"I'm afraid he's not. He's up at the shop, and he took Sydney with him. He should be back by 5 o'clock, if you want to reach him then."

From my previous knowledge that George Weasley had a daughter, I wasn't the least bit confused by Alicia's remark about Sydney, their only child so far. Sydney was only half a year older than her close cousin, Tyler Weasley, Fred and Angelina's only child so far.

"No thanks, Alicia, we'll just go up to the shop. See you around."

"Alright, then." Alicia whispered, closing the door. Ginny then turned to me.

"So—er, what was your brilliant plan again?" she said doubtfully.

"I didn't say it at all. Now come, we're Apparating to the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shop." I said, still rubbing Luna's shoulder comfortingly.

With nods from both of them, we raised our wands. A swish and a _pop _later, we reappeared in front of a very lively shop, bustling with customers. This was the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes shop, where Fred and George worked (and owned!). I stepped forward into the shop immediately with Ginny and Luna close on my tail.

It was very hard to try and find George in here; the store was practically jam packed with customers, surveying the Weasleys' fine wares. I did see a head above the others though: the shining red-haired head of George Weasley, pricing new items.

I quickly dashed over to where he stood. "Mr. Weasley." I said, tapping his arm lightly, "Can you come with me for a second?"

George turned around and looked at me wildly. I didn't question his expression; if I was asked by some random person to come with them to some place, I would look kind of fearful and bewildered too. For all George knew, I could be some kind of gay hooker or Death Eater out to get him. Luckily, I wasn't.

George's expression, however, was reassured when Ginny and Luna ran to my spot and explained me to him. "All right, Ginny, Let's go into my office and talk. Sydney's in there, so watch out for flying projectiles."

Luna looked confused and quickly mouthed to Ginny: 'She can't do magic already, can she?'

Ginny giggled rashly, and followed George through the store. I caught up with her quickly, and entered the little room that George called his office. There was a little two-year-old girl with flaming red hair in pigtails running around on the cramped furniture.

"Daddy? Who there?" she asked, looking extremely cute swaying around on the spot with her arms behind her back.

George laughed, and took her in his arms. "Well, Sydney, This is your Aunt Ginny right here, and these are her friends Luna and Cael. You want to sit on the couch with Aunt Ginny?"

She quickly nodded, and sat down upon Ginny, who had also just taken a seat upon the small green couch. Luna and I sat down on the other side of it. George had just taken a seat in his chair behind the desk when I began to speak.

"George, are you ready for us to talk?" I asked, twiddling my thumbs nervously. I was not used to these explanations. I would probably have Luna tell it again.

"Yeah, go ahead. I've sent Kayden to cover my spot in the store; I won't be missed if I'm cooped up in my office for a long time."

I gave out a shaky breath, and nudged Luna to begin. And so, the story was repeated once more to George Weasley.

* * *

Luna's POV

We were Apparating again. Once more, I had to relive that horrible sensation of being sucked through a tight plastic tube. As half second later, the sight of a red-and-orange-bricked house came into view.

Some figures rushed right past me to the door. They entered it immediately, not even bothering to knock. I quickly dashed in after them. One of them, the tallest one, was up in the face of the man whose house we had just barged into.

"…Not even _near _the point, can't you see? You think that you can avoid this? There are more important things at the time than what you're choosing. What you choose is not always right! Believe me, and come with us!"

The man being verbally attacked looked astounded. "A-alright. Fine. You win, I'm coming. For all of our sakes, I'm coming. Let me say goodbye first, though."

With that, he left the room in search of his family. The man who had just done some verbal attacking turned around with a smile upon his face.

And so it was the George Weasley had convinced his twin brother, Fred Weasley, to come on our Quest of Rejuvenation.

Next, we traveled to Hogsmeade, where we would find Omweid Renovyk. He lived on Turaitieve Street, which just happened to be a block away from where he worked at The Hog's Head. Since Cael and I had already discovered his schedule, we knew that he was working. We walked silently into the pub where he stood polishing dirty glasses behind the counter.

He looked scraggly and worn-out; there were deep circles under his eyes even though he was no older than twenty-five, and his clothes looked as though he had worn them for a month without changing. How despicable. No wonder his wife left him.

I hated to approach him, but I had to. _For Sir Quagrid! _I thought hopefully as I gritted my teeth the whole way to the barstools. I sat down, and put my hands on the bar, playing with my own fingers. Cael, Ginny, and the twins followed suit.

"Um… Mr. Renovyk…" I said timidly, catching the ragged man's attention. "We all were wondering if we could talk in some place private for a minute."

Before he could reply, Cael had nudged me in the stomach. I felt like I could slap him! "What is it?" I muttered harshly in his ear.

"Look over there, at the other side of the pub." he said, subtly pointing. "That's Michael Corner. Probably here for his noontime drink."

I inhaled sharply, and whispered back: "You explain to Omweid, Ginny and I will take care of Michael."

He nodded, and beckoned Fred and George to help him explain to Omweid our situation whilst Ginny and I walked over to where he sat, looking very lazy. A torn-up newspaper was clutched in his pale hands, and his gray eyes glanced sharply at Ginny for a moment before saying: "Hello?"

"H-hey, Michael." said Ginny, stuttering and shaking nervously. Then, I wouldn't let her say any more. She already saw him nearly every day at St. Mungo's, I could spare her from at least talking to him.

"Now, Mr. Corner, I'm about to tell you something _very _hard to believe…"

* * *

Things were going smoothly. Our group had grown much bigger, according to plan. Omweid looked as though he didn't get any of it, but eventually agreed when we told him that we'd give him a free month's worth of firewhisky.

Michael, on the other hand, agreed immediately. I _did _suspect that if Ginny weren't with me, however, he wouldn't have come. A part of me still thinks that Michael wants her. After all, he _does_ work as one of the janitors of the Spell Damage floor, the very same place where Ginny works as a Healer. Michael stared at Ginny's engagement ring the whole time, and I'd bet that he was thinking that if he came, then Ginny would fall madly in love with him, and the ring would "magically" disappear.

Yeah right.

The company (as Cael now called us) was now heading towards the easy penultimate stop—Hermione Granger's house. Ginny, the twins and I all knew that she would believe us, so this would not take any time at all.

Cael had just finished knocking on Hermione's door, located on a flowery hill away from the bustle of London. We heard a yell from inside: "Just a minute! I'm coming!"

Sure enough, a minute later, Hermione, looking very stunning in a pink wrap-around sweater and denim skirt, came to the door. "Hey, Ron, I'm so sor--?" She blushed when she saw us, and we saw her little ears turning red. Obviously, she was waiting on someone else.

"We're Weasleys, Hermione, but we're not quite Ron. Care for us to do an impression of him, though?" asked Fred, already proceeding to scratch his head and wear a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry, guys, I _was _expecting Ronald. We're supposed to go on a lunch date today. I wasn't quite ex—AH!" screamed Hermione, as someone grabbed her from behind. This someone popped his head around, nuzzling her neck. "Ron! You could at least use the front door!" she said aggressively, although she was quite breathless.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but the front door was occupied. So, I decided that since _is _going to be our new house together, I should get more acquainted with the back door." said Ron, now holding Hermione's hands, especially the left one. He was playing around with the glittering engagement ring on her fourth finger. "By the way—what _are _you guys doing here? Some kind of reunion?"

"Erm… we're here to talk to Hermione, Ron. _Important _things, we're going to talk about, too. Too complicated, Ronnie?" said George in a playful manner.

"Shut it, George." he snarled, sending a death glare at him.

"Okay." said Hermione. "We can…er… _talk. _Is that all right with you, Ron?"

Ron looked at her and said: "But Hermione… our lunch date…"

"This cannot wait, Ms. Granger." said Cael, his expression remaining nonchalant.

"Come on inside. We'll go to the sitting room… have our talk. Should I make tea?" she asked.

"No, I think that we're all fine." I said, looking around at the company. Slowly, we all entered Hermione and Ron's home and sat down on their small couches. Omweid and Michael sat on the floor. Hermione and a very confused Ron sat down on the loveseat, holding hands.

I started to speak, but, surprisingly, it was George's voice that overpowered mine. So, I lay back, contented that I wouldn't have to tell the tale of the past week or so again. George was very good at telling the story, too; he made sad expressions in all the right moments, was curious in the curious times, and he even reenacted his encounter with Fred to get him to join the company.

When the story so far was finished being retold, Hermione's head was now resting upon Ron's shoulder, and Ron was silently stroking her hair while staring wide-eyed at the carpet. Suddenly, he looked up. "So all of you have a chance of…" he trailed off.

"Dying." finished Cael, also looking expressionless. "Except for Luna and me, of course. We do not possess the Servitial blood that's in your fiancé and siblings. We must make haste every day, for we only have a few weeks…"

Then there was silence. The silence that everyone dreads, the kind where you take the time to think, this was. Even Omweid and Michael looked vacant. After a couple of minutes, Hermione lifted her head to reveal her tear-stained face and stated in a firm voice: "I am coming with you. I do not know whether what you say is false or not, but it's a risk that I'll take. I trust most all of you—even with my very life. I am coming."

A flame inside me kindled. _Our hope is rising… _I thought, and a smile came to my face. I got up and hugged Hermione. "Don't you worry." I whispered in her ear. "We will make it through these trials. We _will _come out the victors. It is not death's hour upon us. We will save that for a later time, a _much _later time."

I released from the embrace, and looked at Ron.

"Not so loony, are you now, Luna?" he asked, trying to hold back his tears. "You take good care of my fiancé, now. We still have a wedding a couple weeks, a family to raise…"

Hermione laughed. "I'm sorry, Ron, but I'm still yet to have children."

He shrugged playfully, and sighed. He got to his feet just as everyone else did, and pulled his future wife close. "I will miss you every moment, Hermione Granger. Don't be gone too long."

She smiled, and said: "I'll try not too, Ronald."

With that, he pulled her into a deep kiss. She instinctively wrapped her arms around him. From behind me, I heard Michael whisper to Omweid: "I always knew that they'd end up together..."

* * *

Cael's POV

Ten minutes later, we were in front of our last Servitial's house—Neville Longbottom. He let us in, while also giving us the most dumbfounded expression I'd ever seen. It reminded me somewhat of Fred's expression of Ron.

And so the tale was laboriously repeated for the final time (thank goodness! It was my turn to say it, too.). Neville by far had the most absurd response to the grave tidings. He tossed some Floo powder into his living room fire, and stuck his face in. So, for five minutes, we stared at his abnormally large buttocks (not pleasant).

When he came back, Hermione asked: "Neville… what in the world did you just do?"

Neville snuffled habitually, and replied: "Gosh, I thought that you of all people would know that I was talking to someone through the fire."

"I think she knew that, Neville, but that's just—odd. We'd usually expect you to cry or laugh or just sit and be silent. Who did you talk to?" asked Luna.

"My Gran. She's nearly on her deathbed and all, so asked her for advice about what it's like to be nearly at Death's door."

Luna had told me all about Neville (for he was at the Ministry that day with Harry, too), so I knew that this would be something typical for him to do. Poor Neville. I bet that he was ridiculed a lot at Hogwarts.

Neville continued: "She told me that it's not very pleasant, so I reckon that I'll come." He snuffled once more.

What! That simple? He asks his Gran about being near death, and decides to come? This was surprising, but also very nice at the same time. That way, we wouldn't have to spend the whole day trying to sway his mind.

After packing up his needed belongings for the trip (including a teddy), he was read to leave. Luna and I sent Fred, George, Omweid, and Michael home to quickly pack, since we hadn't gotten around to it when he came knocking at their doors.

Luna and I sat down on the lawn in front of Neville's house. Neville was busy showing Ginny how well his _Mimbulus mimbletonia _had grown over the years.

Neville's house was also separated from the rest of London; the only thing you could see around the house was endless plains of green and the little forest to the east. Luna was gazing out at its beauty; I was gazing at her hair. It billowed at the slightest amount of wind, catching sunlight in every strand of golden-yellow. She looked over at me.

"Cael." she said softly, "I was looking at this poem that you wrote over the days we spent studying our itinerary. What did it mean?"

I met her eyes, and replied: "Which one? How did you see it?"

"The one about someone being gone for a really long time. I was looking over your shoulder and you were writing it down."

"Oh… that one. It's kind of hard to explain. I-I was feeling s-sad one day, so I re-remembered it that day you were over a-and wrote it d-down…?" I was not a very good liar. I actually had no idea why I wrote it. Words just always come to me at ease. I always feel like Passion is the real writer, and I am just the scribe.

I think Luna could tell that I was lying, too, but she sure didn't say so. She just nodded her head silently, and stared off into the green fields once more. "Are you ready for this, Cael?" she asked randomly.

"What?" I said, not knowing what in the world she was talking about.

"This adventure." she said, now playing with the long blades of green grass. She picked a dandelion, and twirled it between her fingers. "They are risking their lives, Cael, for something they only whimsically know of. Some of them hardly know us at all, and yet they follow, willing to fight for their lives. Whether they believe or not, they still come. They leave their loved ones and their jobs for some silly quest that they hardly know about. Why, though? I'm not a good leader; I have but the smallest amount of strength to save lives."

I sighed, and picked up her dandelion out of her fingers. Wordlessly, I tucked it just above her left ear. In my mind, I silently agreed with her. Yes, they may not believe us, but they still come. I picked up her chin with my hand that had just held her dandelion and said: "There's hope shining in this quest, Luna. If they don't believe it, then at least we know that we do. It's all but our lives in this mission, but we must be the leading hope. This mission will surely fail without you leading it, Luna. With me alongside you, this quest _will _succeed. I can promise you that, if anything."

She reached out and grabbed my hand for comfort. It was cold and pale, so I gently rubbed it while looking out at the scenery, waiting for the Servitials to return.

And then, our real quest for the lives of the Servitials would begin.

* * *

How did you like it? Much longer, like I said it would be! six thousand words! You betcha. I love this chapter, and the next one will be even better! 

...When the bitter end comes, will they be ready for it? Who knows what the bitter end is, anyway! I know, but I can't say.

Question that I want you readers to answer: Should I make the Servitials and Cale and Luna walk or apparate to where Luna and Cael have planned for them to go next?

Thanks to all reviewers to this story so far. Persuade your friends to read and review the story!

Please review, guys! I now accept anonymous reviews, so if you weren't able to review before, please do! Since I am aspiring to go into the occupation as an author, these reviews mean a lot to me! Every review is read and treasured!


	5. Sad but True Notice

Just to let you know right now, this is **not **a chapter. Unfortunately, due to a ton of writer's block and othe assignments, I will have to discontinue the story until further notice. I'm sorry. Not that many people have read, barely anyone has reviewed, and I've got a load of other things on my hands.

My most popular story, Frequent Falling, is soaring, and updates are being requested more often. That story's about halfway done. I'm also starting up a few new stories, such as the already posted "Years With or Without You", and then the not posted "Rush to Reality" and "Softly in the Shadows". RtR is pushing two thousand words (not nearly enough!), and SitS has about three k. I'm trying to get a good five thousand per chapter, unfortunately, so my updates are less frequent. So, I will have to drop one story for the time being. The lot is place upon this story, LoL, I'm afraid. I've written 380 words of the fifth chapter, not _nearly _enough. The fifth chapter is when the really exciting stuff starts happening, too! Tough noogies.

LoL will miss its very few fans, but will be back around the summertime. If you're looking for more of my writing to pass the time, go and read (and review! You guys have **no **idea how much reviews mean to me!) some of my other stories, like Frequent Falling, Harry's Hassle to Hogwarts (a real cheesy poem, I wrote it in gym class), Years With or Without You (the prologue is up!), and pretty soon -- Rush to Reality and Softly in the Shadows. Rush to Reality deals with James and Lily, but SitS is a Lord of the Rings fanfic, I'm afraid. I'm a fanatic... and my making of these fanfictions has only begun.

Till later, with all my regrets and sorrow,

Sir Fuzzalot

see ya in summer! see ya even sooner hopefully!


End file.
